The Land Before Time: The Time of Great Growing Season 1
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: The first season of a TV Series that takes place between movies 22 and 23. It features the Gang during their teen years.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LAND BEFORE TIME: THE TIME OF GREAT GROWING SEASON 1**

* * *

 **CHARACTERS**

* * *

Littlefoot Male Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good

Cera Female Triceratops (Threehorn/Flattooth) Alignment: Good

Ducky Female Saurolophus (Swimmer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good

Petrie Male Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good

Spike Male Stegosaurus (Spiketail/Flattooth) Alignment: Good

Ruby Female Oviraptor (Fast Runner/Bothtooth) Alignment: Good

Liam (OC) Male Anatosaurus (Swimmer/Flattooth) Alignment: Bad

Louise (OC) Female Quetzalcoatlus (Large Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Bad

Aang (OC) Male Ankylosaurs (Club Tail/Flattooth) Alignment: Bad

Mandi (OC) Female ? (Hollowhorn/ Flattooth) Alignment: Bad

Rabauke (OC) Male ? (Thicknose/Flattooth) Alignment: Bad

Ptero (OC) Male Pteranodon/Pterodactylus kochi hybrid (Sharp Beak + Flyer/ Sharptooth + Flattooth) Alignment: Good

Etta Female Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good

Pterano Male Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good

Dayo (OC) Female Brachiosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good

Ozzy Male Struthiomimus (Claw Hand/Egg Stealer) Alignment: Evil

Strut Male Struthiomimus (Claw Hand/Egg Stealer) Alignment: Bad

Orni (OC) Female Ornithiomimus (Egg Stealer) Alignment: Bad

[To Be Continued]


	2. Ptero in Love

**EPISODE 1: PTERO IN LOVE**

* * *

 **CHARACTERS**

* * *

 **Littlefoot**

 **Cera**

 **Ducky**

 **Petrie**

 **Spike**

 **Perrin (OC)**

 **Ptero (OC)**

 **Reina (Petrie's sister)**

 **Pterano**

 **Mama Flyer**

 **Etta**

 **Pip (Petrie's brother)**

* * *

Ptero woke up and stretched and yawned. His best friend Petrie woke up too. He lived with Petrie's family though he had no relation to them. Ptero was unusual. He was only half Flyer.

He had a Sharp Beak mother and a Flattooth father. His mother had killed his father, hoping to raise him her way as a Sharptooth. The plan would have worked, had Ptero not grown tired of her and, when leaving the nest to go explore the world, happened upon the Great Valley and eventually learned that he was part Flattooth. His mother had died in the fight with the Great Valley residents, leaving him an orphan. Since he liked Petrie's family, he had lived with them ever since.

Petrie flew over to his girlfriend Perrin. Perrin was the same age as Petrie. Petrie had first met her on his journey to the White Mountains. Perrin had really taken to Petrie after he had saved her life in the White Mountains. She and her mother had come to live in the Great Valley.

"Hiya Petrie." she said.

"Hello Perrin. How are you?" Petrie replied.

"Just wonderful. I told everyone how you became a Great Flyer. All the girls are so jealous." Perrin said.

Petrie had become a Great Flyer, a rank of Flyer given to one capable of leading a herd of Flyers. Petrie had led Littlefoot and his friends across the Mysterious Beyond on a mission to rescue Pterano. He had obtained the rank of Great Flyer three days earlier.

"Oh, it nothing." said Petrie, blushing.

Ptero sighed. Petrie may have had a girlfriend, but he himself still didn't. Ptero flew up to Petrie's aunt Etta. "What's a matter Ptero? You look sadder than Mr. Threehorn when we he has to watch Longneck Far Walker kids." said Etta to him.

"It's really no big deal." Ptero replied.

"Something is bothering you Ptero." said Etta, not to be deterred.

"Yes, I seem to be having trouble attracting a lady friend." said Ptero sadly.

"You are getting to be of that age, aren't you, Ptero? I had a hard time too when I was your age." Etta said.

"Well, I have more problems than you probably did." said Ptero.

"Like what?" asked Etta.

"Well," said Ptero. "It began about a week ago….."

(Theme song: The Time of Great Growing is a wonderful time.

A time of adventure,

A time of fun,

A time where you sometimes have to run,

A time where you sometimes push and shove,

a time where you sometimes fall in love.

It's the Time of Great Growing.)

One week earlier, Ptero flew near a female Flyer, a green Archaeopteryx, that he had admired. She was friends with his best friend Petrie, flew quite well, and, like himself, had a sense of humor. Much like his father Sydo many years earlier, Ptero had spent a while before he could work up the nerve to approach her and try and court her. Today, Ptero was going to risk it.


	3. Sten

**EPISODE 2: STEN**

* * *

 **CHARACTERS**

* * *

 **Littlefoot**

 **Cera**

 **Ducky**

 **Petrie**

 **Spike**

 **Leafie (OC)**

 **Sten (OC)**

 **Allosaurus (OC)**

 **Deinosuchus Pack (OCs)**

* * *

"That was a pretty forest. It was. It was." said Ducky. Petrie flew next to her and Leafie walked next to her. Cera and Spike walked behind them and Littlefoot was in front of them.

"The red tree stars in there tasted great. And they had lots of yummy ferny plants in there too." said Cera.

They came out of a forest in the Mysterious Beyond. They were about an hour from the Great Valley. It was getting close to dark so they needed to start heading back.

ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! Spike, who had eaten lots of different types of green food, burped.

"Yuck!" grumbled Littlefoot.

"At least it chimney instead of basement." said Petrie.

PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBT! Spike broke wind. "Me speak too soon." Petrie groaned.

"Ug Spike!" groaned Leafie.


End file.
